


Your Coffee is Ready

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: It's a slow day at the Spirit World cafe. Korra is very bored until a certain woman comes in for a cup of coffee. Korra doesn't know who she is but she can't be helped but be captivated by her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Your Coffee is Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for coffee shop aus.

It wasn’t a very busy at the Spirit World cafe. It was a rainy day so that’s to be expected. Korra was waiting for any customers that might come in but so far there have only a few people for the whole day.

“Korra I got the whip cream!” Korra smiled as she saw a big muscular guy with the kindest eyes. There were at least a dozen cans of whip cream in the box he held in his hand.

“Thanks Bolin. But I don’t think we’ll need that much for today.” Korra said with a smile.

“Well maybe Opal can make a cake then. They said that tomorrow will be sunny so we could serve cake to our loyal customers.” Bolin was always positive, something Korra loved about her friend. He could always brighten her day.

“Sure Bo. That would be great.” Korra stretched her arms and took one can of whip cream just in case someone did come in that wanted it.

Bolin gave her a side hug, a bit too hard but Korra was used to Bolin’s hugs by now. He whistled as he walked away, Korra didn’t know what the song was but it sounded happy.

“Hey Korra.”

Korra turned to see Mako, Bolin’s brother, waving at her.

“Mako. Just when Bolin cheered me up here you are to make me gloomy. Did you plan that?” Korra said with a smirk, Mako narrowed his eyes for a second but them let out a little laugh.

“Very funny.” He crossed his arms and leaned back at the door frame.

“Not my fault you’re so serious and broody most of the time. You know you should loosen up more. The costumers are scared of you.” Korra mimicked his moves and crossed her arms too.

“They are not! I’m polite to them.” Mako frowned at his friend.

“Yeah but you’re always so serious. And your hair is so wild.” Korra approached him and ruffled his hair.

“Hey! You know I have to style that myself!” Mako grabbed her hands and attempted to fight her off.

“Um... excuse me.” They heard a voice and stopped. The two turned around and saw a woman standing at the counter.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Korra moved away from Mako and scratched the back of her head, “Didn’t mean to ignore a costumer.”

“It’s alright. I just walked in.” the woman said with a smile.

“Well I’ll leave you to it Korra. You need anything I’m with Bolin sorting out the supplies.” Mako patted her on the shoulder and waved at the woman, then walked away.

Korra gave him a nod and turned back to the woman.

“Again I’m so sorry for that.” Korra apologized again, she was feeling kind of embarrassed.

“No problem at all. You and your boyfriend were adorable.” 

“Mako isn’t my boyfriend. Not anymore anyways. But we’re still friends.” Korra said with a shrug.

“I didn’t mean to assume, sorry! You just seemed so comfortable and cute together.”

“Well don’t let Mako hear you. He’s gonna get an ego boost over such a beautiful woman calling him cute.” Korra said before she could stop herself.

“Are you getting an ego boost?” she said with a smile.

“Maybe.” Korra relaxed when the woman smiled, “I’m Korra by the way. But I guess you heard Mako say my name earlier so you already knew that.”

“I’m Asami.” Asami offered her hand and Korra shook it firmly.

“Well Asami since I kept you wanting how about I make you my special coffee. The Avatar State, everyone who tries it loves it.” Korra offered with a big smile, which Asami returned.

Asami put a hair lock behind her ear, “Sure, I’ll try it. Thank you.”

“Alright, you can go sit anywhere you want, I’d bring it to you when its done.”

Asami sat at the back of the coffee shop, next to the window. She opened her phone and was typing out something. She looked quite serious. Korra got the coffee started and went to the kitchen.

“Hey Opal, can you give me one of your special chocolate muffins? The ones you made a few hours ago. I want the freshest ones.” Korra asked as she leaned one hand on the door frame.

“Sure Korra. We got a costumer I take it?” Opal replied while moving trough the kitchen.

“Yeah. She walking in and I didn’t notice her at first cause I was talking to Mako. But she was really cool about it. I’m making her my special coffee to make up for it.”

“Well that nice, at least you and Mako didn’t damage out good reputation.”

Korra pouted, “Well some people have been telling me Mako is kinda scary but other than that no one’s really complained.”

Opal laughed at that. She knew that Mako can be too serious at times but he’s kinda like the dad of their group, keeping everyone out of trouble. Opal handed Korra the plate with the muffin and looked at the tables in the cafe. It wasn’t hard to spot Asami since she was the only one in there.

“Oh she’s cute. Is she single?” Opal asked smiling.

“What? I don’t know. And you have a boyfriend. You know the one who works here.” The barista elbowed her in the ribs lightly.

“I know that. I love Bolin very much. And I wasn’t asking for me. If she’s single maybe you can give her your number. You haven’t dated anyone since Mako. And its been forever since you got laid.” Opal smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Opal!” Korra blushed furiously, “My love life isn’t any of your business.”

“You’re one of my best friends, so it is.”

“I hate you.” Korra said with a smile and walked away to get the coffee.

“Love you too!” Opal yelled from the kitchen.

Korra smiled at her. She poured the coffee in the cup walked up to the table where Asami was sitting. She was still typing something on her phone but set it down when she saw Korra approaching.

“Texting someone special?” Korra smiled as she set down the coffee and the muffin. She hoped that one wasn’t too forward.

Asami blinked at Korra, then smiled, “No, nothing like that. It was just something for a company project.”

“Oh. Is it a big time company?”

“Future Industries. You might have heard of it.” Asami said with a smile.

“For real? You work for them? You must be really smart then!” Korra knew that the company only hires the best of the best.

“Thank you for the compliment. And thank you for the coffee and... the muffin?” Asami said just noticing the extra item.

“That’s on the house. My friend made them herself.” Korra explained, “They’re really popular around here. Hope you enjoy.”

Korra smiled once again and walked back to the counter. From what she could tell Asami was single but she didn’t want to come off as too forward. She did seem like an interesting person though. Maybe she’d become a regular costumer here. Korra was a bit lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching and saw Asami walking towards her.

“Sorry but can you pack me that muffin to go? Something important came up at my company and I have to get going.”

“Yeah sure no problem. Did you like the coffee?” Korra asked as she made her way back to the table to clean up and take the muffin.

“Yes it was really good.” Asami pulled out some money and handed it to Korra.

“Wait, this is too much.” Korra thought that maybe the woman made a mistake and handed her the money back.

“No, keep the extra money. It’s not everyday that I walk into a cafe with such a cute barista.” Asami winked and chucked when she saw Korra blush, “I hope I’ll see you again next time.”

With that Asami picked up the muffin and walked out the door. Korra had a goofy grin on her face as she watched her leave. She thought Korra was cute! Wait... did she say that she needs to go back to her company. Korra grabbed the coffee cup and noticed not only the phone number but also the name: Asami Sato.

Asami Sato just walked into her coffee shop. And called her cute. Holy crap Asami Sato flirted with her. Korra changed her mind, this was the best day she’s ever had since she opened the coffee shop.


End file.
